Le Cirque
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventures/FB] : Un petit OS, où Balthazar Octavius Barnabé repense à son passé en étant enfermé dans une cage. Quand un individu l'aperçoit et... A vous de découvrir la suite.
_**Bonjour mes gens.**_

 _ **Pour ce soir pas d'appât ni de Shinéo. Un petit OS sur Fanta et Bob. Du moins dans un contexte un peu particulier que je vous laisse découvrir. Pas de romance, pas de grande histoire. Juste une petite idée qui m'est venue en tête.**_

 _ **Du coup, je vous laisse découvrir cet OS.**_

 _ **Merci à Shueino tout choupinou qui l'a corrigé.**_

 _ **Bacciolino à tous !**_

* * *

 _ **Le cirque :**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Mahyar, TheFantasio974 et Bob Lennon. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

C'était une journée d'été ensoleillée comme tous les autres jours d'été, sur la place d'une grande ville, un chapiteau est installé. À l'intérieur une farandole de musique, de rire, de magie et de spectacle se joue sur la scène, égayant parent et enfants venue se distraire et oublier le quotidien de la vie courante.

Cependant, derrière les rideaux, à l'abri des regards, dans l'obscurité une cage enfermait une créature qui n'était pas encore destinée au spectacle. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, une paire d'ailes rouges se refermant sur un corps frêle, squelettique, à peine vêtue de quelques guenilles. Ses doigts fins pourvus de griffes noires tentaient de cacher son visage d'adolescent aux écailles rouges, des crocs jaunes sortaient de sa fine bouche, des cornes étaient apparentes au-dessus de son front, entre ses cheveux bruns ondulants tout le longs de son fragile cou. L'adolescent avait tout de l'apparence de ce que certains diraient : Démon. Surtout au vu de la queue pointue qui se balançait derrière son dos, seuls ses yeux étaient la preuve de son humanité.

Mais les êtres qui l'avaient enfermé ici, enchaîné aux poignets, aux chevilles et au cou, comme s'il était un animal en proie à la folie. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être comme cela. Enfermé, traité de cette manière. Il était né humain. Aujourd'hui on le traitait comme un monstre.

Il était habitué à cette obscurité quand un rayon de lumière rompit cette atmosphère. Immédiatement l'adolescent, qui n'en était pas un par ailleurs, se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la lumière n'était pas son amie. Au contraire, elle annonçait bien souvent la pluie de coups de la part des geôliers. Ces derniers prenaient un malin plaisir à se défouler sur son corps. Coups de pied, coups de poing, brûlures, tout y passait. Il souffrait. Et ses agresseurs l'appelaient le monstre. La créature. Le diable. Alors qu'il avait un vrai nom. À rallonge, c'est sur, mais un vrai nom : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Il était connu sur le surnom de B.O.B, du moins avant de se faire capturer.

Il avait vécu une enfance plutôt heureuse. Certes sa famille n'avait pas de grands moyens. Et lui avait une grande intelligence, au point qu'il avait réussi à l'âge de 15 ans à entrer à l'université. Il aurait pu être la risée de tous. Étant frêle, fragile et surtout très intelligent, mais au lieu de se braquer, l'enfant avait préféré utiliser la carte de l'humour. Il prenait beaucoup sur lui et se mettait à rire à ses dépens. On se moque de lui ? eh bien, il va rire avec eux. Il se plante et tombe, se mouillant ? se salissant ? eh bien, il se relèvera en disant qu'il est maladroit et qu'il a glissé chef. Il se trompe d'endroit ? il va dire qu'il va acheter un GPS la prochaine fois.

Cela se passait bien. Les autres élèves reconnaissaient son talent, son intelligence, même si quelques-uns avaient quelques rancoeurs et jalousies. Si bien, qu'un jour un élève décida de jouer un mauvais tour au petit Lennon. Au sein de l'université, il demanda à ses camarades de le capturer pour lui faire essayer un produit qu'il avait reçu de quelques personnes peu recommandables. Balthazar se fit attraper dans un coin de l'université et traîné de force dans endroit obscur .

 **"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"** murmura Balthazar tremblotant. Il savait que face à des adultes, il ne pourrait pas faire le poids. Intérieurement, l'enfant espérait qu'un professeur signalerait l'alerte pour annoncer son absence. Surtout lorsqu'on est qu'un enfant.

 **"On veut juste discuter avec le petit génie."** sourit un premier garçon.

 **"Et puis, tenter une petite expérience avec toi."** engagea un autre avec un flacon rougeoyant.

 **"Que… vous me faites peur."** souffla Balthazar en s'accrochant à un de ses livres et tentant de s'enfuir.

Cependant, il ne fallut qu'un bras de l'un d'entre eux pour l'attraper et le plaquer sur le mur.

 **"Non, on vient tout juste commencer à discuter. Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça. Il faut respecter ses aînés mon petit Balthazar."**

 **"Oui, et puis on a une vraie question à te poser. Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si on te fait boire du sang de démon ? Est-ce que tu vas te transformer petit génie ? Est-ce que tu vas mourir ?"**

Les larmes se formèrent sur les commissures des yeux de l'enfant. Balthazar tenta de se débattre, pour s'enfuir. Cela eut comme effet de provoquer les rires de ses camarades et ils s'approchèrent de lui. Le flacon s'ouvrit. Le liquide rougeoyant, visqueux se pencha. Son visage était entre les mains de l'un de ses agresseurs. Balthazar gardait la bouche fermée. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir cette dernière.

 **"Allez ! On est un grand garçon. On ouvre la bouche pour prendre son médicament."**

Balthazar refusa. L'adulte, peu patient, le força à ouvrir la bouche. La mâchoire craqua sous la pression. Les perles rouges tombèrent au ceux de sa bouche. Un goût ferreux se fit sentir au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. La pupille se dilata, la couleur noisette vira jaune. Des crocs apparurent dans sa bouche. Des hurlements de douleur, de supplications se firent entendre depuis la petite bouche de l'adolescent. Il se tordit de douleur durant sa transformation. Sa peau devenant plus rugueuse et forma des petites écailles.

Des cornes apparurent sur son front. Une queue sortie de son arrière-train. Balthazar ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci pouvait avoir lieu. Les démons étaient selon lui que des histoires pour effrayer les enfants et pourtant, les griffes noires qui remplaçaient ses ongles étaient bien réels.

Et puis, ce fut le trou noir. Il ne se souvenait pas s'il avait commis l'irréparable. S'il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui était une cage, dans l'obscurité et les personnes qui l'ont vue grandir, qui l'ont traité comme un animal.

Et aujourd'hui, à l'aube de sa 20ème année, il se retrouvait enfermé dans cette cage, sans réussir à communiquer normalement. Personne n'avait réussi à le "domestiquer" comme ils le disent. Ses parents depuis tout ce temps avaient dû le croire mort. Ses seuls moments de plaisir étaient les livres que ses agresseurs lui laissaient. Non pas pour conserver son intelligence, mais par négligence. C'était ses uniques passages de calme avant les tempêtes de coups.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait encore en recevoir. Il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même, se mettant à basculer d'avant en arrière, les mains sur la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une ombre s'avança vers lui. Balthazar poussa un petit gémissement de créature obscure avant d'entendre une voix douce et apaisante dire :

 **"Tient, bonjour toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"** dit simplement l'homme .

B.O.B leva la tête pour apercevoir un homme chauve, d'une trentaine d'années sans doute, à la chemise rose et portant un jean l'observait. Accroupi devant sa cage. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être effrayé par son apparence. B.O.B ne répondit que par un petit grognement, n'arrivant pas à articuler correctement ses pensées.

 **"Dis. J'ai entendu parler qu'il y avait un démon super-puissant. Tu serais où il est ?"**

L'adulte resta sans voix, Balthazar se demandait si l'homme en face de lui ne se moquait pas de sa situation ? peut-être faisait-il exprès ? était-il un simple d'esprit ? ou peut-être encore un de ces curieux qui était entré juste à cause des rumeurs, et qui disparaîtra une fois que les hommes du cirque l'auront repéré.

 **"Moi qui pensais trouver un adversaire à ma taille. Je m'ennuie actuellement. Mes seules préoccupations du moment sont de savoir si j'aurais suffisamment avec le chômage pour acheter de quoi me nourrir. C'est vrai, il faut faire attention à toutes les promotions. Le lundi pour les produits ménagers. Le mercredi pour la lessive. Le jeudi pour la viande. Le samedi pour le gasoil. Ah...et faut aller dans les différents magasins au bout de la ville."**

B.O.B ne comprenait pas ce charabia. Que faisait cet homme ici ? À prononcer de telles paroles du quotidien de monsieur et madame Tout-le-monde. Il avait l'air d'ailleurs plutôt normal comme gars. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui clochait dans sa tête pour ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un démon. Qu'il avait une apparence horrible, qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler, tout simplement à rugir de manière bestiale.

 **"Bon. Ben, puisqu'il n'y a rien à faire ici et que mon histoire semble t'ennuyer, je vais te laisser."**

Balthazar ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa main se tendit au maximum que les chaînes lui permettaient pour attraper le jean du chauve qui était en train de partir. L'homme tourna son regard vers le corps rouge et entendit difficilement les mots :

 **"Aide... Bob... Aide… Bob !"**

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réussi à prononcer le moindre mot. La moindre parole. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas parlé d'une manière aussi humaine. Le chauve se retourna en souriant à Balthazar et lui répondit :

 **"Bon, ben on va te faire sortir alors."**

 **"N'y compte pas trop gamin !"** souffla une voix à l'accent italien derrière lui.

Balthazar entendit également le bruit significatif d'une arme que l'on charge, ou plutôt deux armes. Il vit derrière son sauveur deux hommes armés de revolver silencieux. L'un était assez costaud et grand, un peu comme le chauve, mis à part qu'il avait des cheveux lui, l'air peu aimable et un peu trop sur de lui. À ses côtés se trouvait un petit homme avec la même arme.

 **"Ouais ! On va pas te laisser faire."** dit le petit.

 **"Ta Gueule Timmy. Tu croyais faire quoi avec le gamin ?"**

 **"Ouais ! Tu voulais faire quoi ?!."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !"** hurla le boss.

Le chauve tourna son regard vers eux en soupirant :

 **"Bah le sortir. Il veut sortir."**

 **"Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ?"** ragea le boss.

 **"Non, on ne va pas te laisser faire."**

 **"Écoute gamin, je te laisse la possibilité de dire un dernier mot."**

Le chauve soupira et fini par dire :

 **"OK."**

Il leva brutalement les mains et une sorte de bourrasque s'engouffra dans la pièce. Les deux hommes surpris se retrouvèrent projetés plusieurs mètres plus loin, assommés par un mur. B.O.B resta pantois face à cela et vit alors la main du chauve s'approcher doucement de la porte. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple livre, il l'arracha de ses gonds. Sans aucune discrétion, il arracha les chaînes du corps du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras.

 **"Au fait ! J'ai oublié de me présenter. Moi c'est Fanta."** déclara-t-il avec le crâne luisant.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
